Saiden Scarlet
Saiden Scarlet is the son of Elena, and Alexandros Scarlet, and thus a member of House Scarlet. Saiden has three siblings in the form ofRenault, Eleonore, and Darion Scarlet, of which Renault is a high ranking member of House Scarlet and runs the Castle Scarlet region near Westbridge, while Darion Scarlet is the head of the House Scarlet forces since their father is no longer able to take to the field due to his declining health in his old age, while Eleonore was sent to Lucerne to be the handmaiden to Catherine Bell and would become involved with William Lovie III. leading to her capture by Bill Lovie and transport to Orleans where she gave birth to a child by William before eventually leading rebels during the Fall of Orleans. Saiden is married to Jessica Scarlet with whome he has two children in the form of Taimen, and Urmen Scarlet of which Taimen has entered the House Scarlet forces and stands along his father in the Lorderon region, while his young son is administrative in mindset and assists Alexandros in running Hearthglen. Saiden as a young boy would spend time at the Lucernian Academy where he took classes alongside other important nobles such as Jamie Lannister, Brandon Starke, and Darius Crowley. During this time he became a rival of Jamie Lannister of whom he saw as extremely arrogant and unfit for the position he was eventually going to inherit. He would travel briefly to Lahmia where he would spend nearly a year training with a sword master there in the art of the water dancing style of sword fighting. Returning to Lucerne as a much improved fighter he spent many years honing his craft, and expanding his reputation through competing in tournaments. Saiden Scarlet first made his name known when he took part in the War against Gondor, and got high praise from Eddard Starke of whom had worked alongside many of the House Scarlet commanders during the conflict. He took this praise and took his training into high gear, so much so that he won the sword fighting category in the tournament of Lucerne in 87 A.D. Following this victory he was inducted into the Order of the Red Dragon, and has risen to the rank of second stage Dragon Knight. He would lead a force of the Order of the Red Dragon during the days following the rise of William Lovie, and he would lead this forces during the Game of Rivers as they took control of Fairmarket, and the Riverlands. Saiden Scarlet would be sent into the Riverlands once more to deal with the remaining holdouts of the region in the form of the Vale of Mallister and taking Olivia Wilde with him he would become nearly intimate with her, but also would take the Vale of Mallister with a few marriage offers and promises of higher amounts of independence then is usual for a State. Taking part in the Invasion of Westbridge along with much of Lucerne he led the Scarlet House second brigade to a large victory against the escaping members of House Malfoy when they were able to capture several of them before they escaped forever. Following this he was assigned with his second brigade to Lorderon where he sits near border bridge and prepares for what many believe is the invevitable conflict with Bolten. Saiden Scarlet would remain in Lorderon for many months fortifying there position, but finally was commanded northword for the Council of Heathfall. During the Council of Heathfall Saiden was responsible for heavily turning the forces of Noveria after he befriended the heir to House Noveria. When the Scarlet`s are contacted by the leadership of House Cole he woul lead the talks that eventually lead to his son marrying the eldest daughter of House Cole in Kristen Cole, and the alliance of the Coles with the Kingdom of Lucerne. With Mordor incoming to attack the lands of western Bolten House Scarlet led by Saiden Scarlet would cross the border and join with the forces of House Cole in moving south towards Hayford and where everyone believed the main attack would be launched. History Early History Saiden Scarlet was born in Stormwind along with the rest of his house, and while young he was sent to the Lucerne Academy, and it was here where he would get his first taste of sword skill. During the duels they did regulary he was paired with Jamie Lannister, and the Lannister basically tore up one side him and down the other. This embaressed Saiden to no end, and made him want to be better and better. He became slowly better and better at fighting and on his 17th birthday he challenged Jamie Lannister to a rematch, and this time he was able to hold his own with Jamie who was known throughout as a beyong skilled swordsman. War with Gondor Main Article : Stormwind War with Gondor Saiden Scarlet first made his name known when he took part in the War against Gondor, and got high praise from Robb Starke. While the forces of House Scarlet, and House Lannister were the largest forces in the region their was a sizable force of House Scarlet taking part in the conflict due to the perceived belief by Bill Lovie that House Scarlet was the most loyal of his houses. Saiden was given the command of a brigade of troops and he used this brigade to besiege and capture the village of Buerdun which was defended by some two hundred Gondor soldiers and a simplistic castle. Tournament in 87 A.D. He took this praise and took his training into high gear, so much so that he won the sword fighting category in the tournament of Lucerne in 87 A.D. The tournament was the first tournament celebrating the ascension of Andrew Lovie to the position of King of Lucerne and as such it was a magnificent event attended by all the most powerful fighters in the realm. Everyone knew that the event was more about showcasing talent then it was about the show, so the men involved knew that victory or at least showcasing their skill would give them a huge opportunity in this new era. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. The Vale of Mallister Saiden Scarlet would be sent into the Riverlands once more to deal with the remaining holdouts of the region in the form of the Vale of Mallister and taking Olivia Wilde with him he would become nearly intimate with her, but also would take the Vale of Mallister with a few marriage offers and promices of higher amounts of independance then is usual for a State. Lorderon Main Article : Lorderon Following this he was assigned with his second brigade to Lorderon where he sits near border bridge and prepares for what many believe is the invevitable conflict with Bolten. Saiden Scarlet would remain in Lorderon for many months fortifying there position, but finally was commanded northword for the Council of Heathfall. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War 'Family Members' Olivia_Wilde.jpg|Olivia Wilde - Wife|link=Olivia Wilde Taimen Scarlet.jpg|Taimen Scarlet - Son|link=Taimen Scarlet 'Relationships' Main Article : Relationships of Saiden Scarlet Olivia_Wilde.jpg|Olivia Wilde - Lover|link=Olivia Wilde Tristifer Mudd II..jpg|Tristifer Mudd II. - Adopted Son|link=Tristifer Mudd II. Category:Vandal Category:House Scarlet Category:Dragon Worshipper Category:Human Category:People Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character